


Hooked

by JaezusChrist



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Movie), Black Panther - Fandom
Genre: African American Love, Dom/Sub Kinks, Drugs, Erik Killmonger - Freeform, Erik Loves Darkskin, Erik is bisexual, Erik is gay, LGBTQ, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, No Really Deep Plot, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sex, alternative universe, black love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaezusChrist/pseuds/JaezusChrist
Summary: Erik Killmonger/Original African American Male CharacterThe story is narrated in third person, watch for the text, who’s speaking, and when the narrator is describing the scenes.





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment please. Let me know how my first BL was.

Erik walked into the crowded loft, taking in the lavish place. He didn't particularly like parties, it wasn't his decision to come here. He looked to his right taking in his friend's Hakeem's face, the man laughed and greeted people left and right as they made their way into the party. Erik smirked and shook his head, Hakeem was always the social butterfly of the two. Erik being the introvert, but letting only Hakeem get close enough to him to make him a friend. Hakeem looked to Erik as he nodded over to this section full of women. Erik peeped Hakeem's girl dancing amongst them, Erik sighed and followed his friend.

Baby, you finally arrived. You managed to bring this man out to play to? Yessss, girls this Erik and Erik these are my girls and hostesses of this party. They shall treat you right, while we are away. Come on Hakeem, I want to dance.

Be easy bruh, we'll be back. Eventually.

Erik nodded at his friend's words, as he was being dragged away by his girl. Erik looked to the four women sitting and watching him with a prowess manner to them. Their eyes never leaving him, as they stared up at him. Two stood, guiding him to sit as he sat in between the four women now. They hovered over him, gazing upon him like he was so feast. Erik trying to figure out a way to get these women off him, wasn't working as they interrupted his thoughts trying to talk.

Hakeem always speaks about you Erik, he never mentioned how fine you were though.

I hope not, that would be some shit.

The women laughed at Erik's joke, as he grimaced about his best friend finding him attractive. Erik knew his sexuality was one of being not straight, but still Hakeem was home boy. He didn't date the homies, especially ones who he had considered as family.

You're funny, I like you. I'm Luna, nice to meet you.

I'm Fabian, everyone calls me Fab though. 

Grace, if you'd like to know.

Last but not least, I'm Destiny baby.

Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Erik.

They giggled at Erik's awkwardness. They all found it cute how he wasn't trying to be funny, but somehow everything he said came off humorous. Erik side eyed the giggling women, looking to the four bottles on the table before them. 

Their drinking Hennessy, Black, Yeah, these women are trying to fuck me. I need to get outta here before one of them fondles my crot-

Just as Erik thought, the Destiny woman sitting to his left and now head nuzzled into his neck. Groped him, her fingers hooked into his black ripped jeans but palming his pelvis. Luna had followed pursuit hand resting on his right pectoral, she graced her finger over his nipple. Luna's tongue found the inside of his ear, somehow to. Fabian and Grace, poured Erik a drink bringing it to his lips after they both took a sip. Erik could tell something was off about it though, the dark liquor looked a little too misty. 

No thanks, ladies it's been a pleasure. Yes, it's been quite fun but I need to go now.

Erik spoke up trying to shake the thick and beautiful diverse group of women off. None of them took the hint, especially Destiny as she gripped his crotch harder feeling his member and becoming surprised at its thickness. Erik decided that was the last straw, and shook those women off completely. He stood peered down at them as if they were crazy. They looked at him longingly, they wanted him to use them as sex objects. They wanted him to have his way, make them scream and cum all night. Erik grimaced at the thought, he hated being seen as just a good time. He knew he was more than that.

Tell Hakeem something came up, I have to leave. 

Awe baby, if we were being too forward I apologize. 

We just can't help but want to show a man such as yourself, a good time.

Yes, we all are sorry, you're very handsome.

We just couldn't help ourselves, it seems.

Grace finished out of the group, Erik sighed and nodded trying not to leave them feeling inadequate. He didn't approve of their methods at trying to get with him, not one bit. He just didn't like to see the looks of pity and sadness on their faces. Still, they were going to date rape him.

Goodnight ladies.

We all hope to see you again Erik, it was a trues pleasure.

Our apologies again.

Erik walked out of that section of the loft party, he adjusted his black soft-touch knit muscle fit turtleneck shirt. He fixed his buckle on his jeans, and examined his leather black Chelsea boots. His jacket was at coat check, he was heading for it but something caught his eye. A flash from across the room, he saw it. He looked to the glimpse of light, meeting the face of an photographer. The person took their eye off the lens scope, looking at the shot they just took of Erik. A smirked played upon their lips, as they walked backwards and off somewhere. Erik stood bewildered, upset, and intrigued, he let the intrigue feeling be his guidance. He parted the dance floor, trying to get to where the photographer stood. He had made it, taking their place, their fragrance still roaming the air. 

Where the hell did they go?

He thought to himself looking around the dance floor and over on the other side, he didn't see anyone resembling the person. He sighed and shook his head, thinking so what they took a picture. It wasn't like Erik was hiding something, or wasn't suppose to be here so to say. He was a grown man, yes he was under some obligations but not to such extent of him not being able to have a social life. He stood their thinking for a moment thinking, before he heard a loud group of people above him saying cheese. He looked up to see that same photographer, taking the groups photo. Erik decided to make a move, seeing the group exit while the photographer was caught off guard.

Are you following me sir? 

I should be asking you that, seeing as though you took a picture of me without my permission.

It's my job to capture the party, the moments, I see something worth shooting and I take my shot.

Yeah, well I don't like photos.

How come? You seem to be my camera's best study. You took a great photo, even for it being off guard. 

I'm not into being displayed, never have been.

Well don't worry, I won't post this shot anywhere. Besides I don't want to share your true beauty with anyone but myself.

What about me? Can I see this true beauty shit you speak of?

No, especially not you. 

Wow, you took my photo, without my permission, boast on your skills and how wonderful the shot is but won't show me? Something ain't adding up. Either your shot was trash, or you're a creep who likes to use people's off guards as spank bank material.

Wow, you followed me across a room full of people, come upstairs and corner me in this vacant space insult my work that you are begging to see and then have the nerve to call me the creep? Something ain't adding up here. Either this is your kink, cornering people and trying to make them submit to you or you're just a real creep. 

Erik stifled out a chuckle as he touched his beard, whisking some of his dreads out his face. The photographer smirked and shifted their weight onto their left foot, examine him. Erik looked over the railing to the oblivious party goers, seeing Hakeem and his girl Raine having the time of their life on the dance floor. He sees another flash from the corner of his eye. He looked back to the photographer, smirking down at their work.

What did I tell you before about taking pictures of me without my permission?

You didn't tell me anything, besides not liking photos or wanting to be displayed. You don't like it, you won't see it. You don't want to be displayed, I won't share you. This is all for me, for reference later perhaps.

Delete the photos, I won't ask again.

I like that, whatever little fire your eyes just showed. Do it again, talk to me like that again. I want capture it this time. 

You must think I'm a fucking joke, delete them or I'm a make you delete them.

I may be petite compared to you big man, but I do know how to throw hands.

You're talking cash shit for someone I know can't handle me, I'll ruin you.

Say that again, with that face, I need that particular shot.

Erik had enough of this photographer's bullshit, he charged them pushing them into a wall passed the balcony. No one could see the two pinned to each other in the low lit corner, Erik pressing his hand to the photographers throat. The photographer furrowed their brows and bit their lip, their hat slumping back on their head revealing their face some more. Erik took in those wispy thick black lashes, gracing the top of their perky milk chocolate colored cheekbones. He noticed the their hazelnut colored orbs, dilating pupils focusing in on Erik something behind those eyes. Their skin so purified, as flawless. He noticed their dimples as they chewed the inside of their cheek, nervous habit he thought. He had the urge to take their chin and structured jawbone into his hand, that was already wrapped around their neck. Erik felt this dangerous urge to break them.

What's your name?

Daniel, but some call me Dan. I prefer Daniel, makes me sound more put together than I truly am.

Erik.

That's nice now, are you going to let me go big boy. As much as I love being helmed up, I still have a job to do here.

Are you going to delete the photos?

No.

It seems you have your answer then, follow my simple request and I'll free you.

Is this a kink of yours? Dominance really seems to bring you some type of crazed euphoria. You look like all the men, I've let helm me up against the wall before. They all had that dangerous glint in their irises, their steady breaths, pulsing and visible veins. I wonder what else is becoming apparent, ah, I can feel it throbbing against my exposed leg.

Shut up.

Do it for me, make me stop reading you. Make me be quiet, make me submit to you. Only you. Prove to me why you should be the one I walk out of here with tonight. 

Stop.

Come on Erik, release your inhibitions out on me. I'm a big boy, I can handle it. I want you to touch me more, give me what I want. Use me, please yourself with my body. Make me crave you only.

Fuck.

Take me, come on.

No.

Take me, I'm all yours tonight.

Mine? 

Yours.

Erik eyed the man before his hand moved slowly dragging from his neck to his exposed right shoulder. He was dressed in a off the shoulder white blouse like flared top, and light blue shredded jeans. His legs were shaved and smooth, just as the rest of him. He had no facial hair, and his brows were arched. His curly tapered fade looked good on him, it was fitting. Erik wanted to run his fingers through his curls, as the man tugged on his own locs. He looked to the man's succulent plump pink lips, wanting to take them into his own. He opted against the thought, taking his collarbone between his lips instead. 

Damn, I like you, you clearly want to take your time with me.

We have all night, I want to savor every piece for the rest of the night.

Do so, but first could we go somewhere else. I cramp up easily, my body isn't built for being fucked into walls for long periods of time. 

Yeah, it's been a minute since I've helmed somebody up myself. You're starting to make my bicep ache.

Are you calling me heavy sir?

You may be pint sized damn near, but you for sure ain't light as a feather. 

Wow, I'm fat, thanks for noting it. Let's go now. 

They exited the corner Daniel taking the lead as they descended the stairs. Erik hot on his tail, whispering things into Daniel's ear as he palmed the smaller male's waist. Hakeem noticing his boy leaving, he ran up to grasp Erik's shoulder. Erik spun around halting Daniel, who had grabbed his own coat from coat check already.

You leaving? Who's this? 

Yeah man, something came up. I'll holler at you later though. We'll shoot hoops or something. I'll text you.

Erik said as he ignored Hakeem's confused presence, he grabbed his coat from coat check. Daniel not wanting to say anything, looked over at Hakeem but letting Erik push him out the door. Erik was on a mission as he stepped out into the hallway and heading for the elevators.

Something wrong Erik?

No, just ready to leave. 

Who was the guy? He was quite worried about you.

My boy, he's the reason I came out tonight it was his girl's party and such.

Oh, Raine, I like her. She's pretty, and has a bubbly personality.

Yeah, everyone seems to like her.

But you?

No, she's cool, just not my cup of tea. 

What's your cup of tea?

Whoever can match my energy, compliments me.

Do I match your energy Erik?

Possibly, I'm still on the fence on you.

Well I hope I make the cut by the end of the night. You're a very handsome suitor.

Don't look at me, listen to me. I want you to get to know me below the surface.

I will try, just for you.

Daniel took Erik's hand into his own standing into him as they came out of the elevator shaft. They walked over to Erik's vehicle quickly, Erik opening his door and closing it once Daniel settled in the 2019 icy white Nissan GTR. Erik got in on his side and turned on the engine, music taking over the car. The song setting the mood, being "Shea Butter Baby" by Ari Lennox ft. J.Cole. Daniel gazed over at Erik's already lingering eyes, he reached over to take his hand again.

Your place or mine? 

It doesn't matter, just as long as I get to be with you tonight.

Erik took his words as that, deciding to go to his own place. His condo was in downtown Los Angeles. He was grateful he wasn't far from home, seeing as though he couldn't wait to have the man beside him up under him. Erik wanted to make the most of the night, seeing as though the morning would most likely be different. He knew this man wasn't going to want to stick around. Daniel was beautiful and clearly a free bird. Erik in the other hand was reserved, he didn't seek attention. He had only two other partners he'd had sex with in all his twenty seven years. Daniel didn't deserve someone such as Erik, he needed a more appealing man. 

 

You're condo isn't too far from my own loft space. You should come by some time. I mean if all of this is good to you, only if you are willingly to have me after tonight.

I should say the same. 

You don't have to, I can see it in your face and body language. Don't guard yourself, feel me, be here with me now. Let's not worry about later anymore. I want to focus on what you're making me feel right now.

And what's that?

Passion.

Get out the car, now.

Erik instructed the man beside him, Erik being the one to get our first and coming to his side once again to help him out. He took Daniel's hand and guided him into the building quickly, they went up the elevator shaft to his floor. It was all moving so quickly, the looks, their breathing. Erik had trapped Daniel in position between the glass and elevator rails. He looked down upon the wanting man, Daniel eyed him as he sucked in his bottom lip. Erik moved in to relieve him from duty, wanting to taste him now. Their lips cradled each other, eyes closed as they kissed slowly. Taking their time to suckle each other in, tasting each other's essences.

We gotta leave this shaft some time tonight. Besides I don't think the guard's downstairs wanna see me spread eagle on your dick. 

They better close their fucking eyes, then.

Erik said as he snatched Daniel up and hoisting him into his arms. Daniel wrapped around his body snuggly, taking a liking to jaw nibbling upon it. Erik walked them off the elevator and down the hall to his condo. He opens his door and kicks it closed, Erik wanted to take matters into the bedroom but Daniel had other plans. Erik stood the man back on his feet letting him get comfortable.

Floor to ceiling windows? Good choice.

Thank you, a dream a mine since I was a teen.

All black decor? Sleek, I like it.

Again another vision of mine I had in undergrad.

Where did you attend?

Stanford for my undergrad and I spent two years at oxford in the UK and came back to finish my doctorates in mechanical engineering at Stanford once again. 

I knew I liked you besides your looks.

Hm, did you go to school?

Yes, hated every bit of it. I did receive my master's in psychology. I tried to go on to med school at UCLA, didn't like it. I dropped out, I found myself gravitating more towards the arts. It started off with acting, next dance, then singing, hell I even learned piano, I never tried painting though. Photographer came last, one day my mother sent me her vintage Nikon DSLR camera from her journalism days in the nineties. I never looked back after that.

I want to see your work.

You can't, part of the reason we're here now.

What's the other reason?

Isn't it obvious?

Daniel grabbed the him of his jeans, unbuttoning the button and unzipping revealing his black lace g-string. Erik watched with a hard face, as Daniel stepped out his white Toms. Daniel gave Erik an alluring smile, while taking off his hat also. Daniel stood before Erik almost undone in the low light of the city in the middle of the living room space. Erik wished he had Daniel's camera, he'd capture his beautiful silhouette in the darkness. The shell of his essence.

I want you to fuck me.

It sounded more like possession at the party.

Do as you please, I want to please you how you see fit.

Oh I intend to, now, stop talking and strip. Alexa, play the midnight playlist.

Just like that Daniel hushed, as the music flooded the quiet condo. The first song being, "Say It Again" by H.E.R., Daniel smiled at the choice. Erik took a seat on his leather sofa sectional, relaxing into the black coach. His eyes never averted Daniel's body, as the smaller man stripped right before him. Laying everything bare, he teased here and there, he even threw his underwear at Erik. Erik caught it and stuffed it in his jean's pocket, before taking off the now constricting turtleneck. His member aching for him to release him from the constraints of his jeans and boxers. He could feel the precum coating the inside of his underwear front. 

Daniel stood bare moving fluidly to the music, he hadn't danced like this since school. He didn't know why as of right now, he felt so compelled to. He felt so free at the moment, like he could do any and everything before this man. He wanted to do any and everything to make Erik want him, always. He laid eyes on the bare chested man before, deciding to approach him to the rhythm of "Oops (Oh My)" by Tweet Ft. Missy Elliott. Erik spread his legs out further, giving the gorgeous man before him more space. Daniel placed his hands on Erik's knees, rolling his hips to the beat. He leaned into Erik's face, but opted to place kisses along his chest instead.

Erik watched longingly, he couldn't believe Daniel could move like this. He was in love with the intense amount of flexibility and agility the smaller man had. Erik wondered for split moment how many other men, had he done this for. Before Erik could get consumed with the though, he found himself looking down upon Daniel now. Daniel on his knees in front of Erik, his hands gliding up Erik's thighs sensually. They stared into each other's eyes, even through Daniel taking Erik's belt buckle and unfastening it. He moved slow but concise, make sure to keep everything flowing. Daniel wanted Erik badly, it had been a while since he last received pleasure do to work. He most definitely wasn't going to pass it up, especially with such an Adonis like man sitting here before him. 

What you doing baby?

Nothing...

It doesn't look like it witcho' fine ass.

Nothing, you haven't been waiting for me to do.

And what's baby?

You'll see.

Erik smirked at the Daniel, as he felt the man's warm breath through his jeans. Daniel too the zipper between his pearly white straight set of teeth, unzipping the jeans slowly. Daniel let the zipper go and started to leave touching pecks around Erik's pelvis. Daniel slipped his hand into the man's pants, taking the warm girth into his palm. Erik watched as Daniel pulled him out through his boxers, eyeing his member as if it was the eighth wonder of the world. Erik smirked and nodded, knowing he was beyond blessed with quite a package and it's design. Daniel stroked the shaft, flicking his wrist slowly. He watched as Erik's tip dribbled out precum, he wanted to savor every drop of this man's beautiful chocolate member.

Daniel decided to taste him, he brought the thick heat come closer to his warm mouth. His glistening spit slicked lips, wrapping around the leaking tip now. He dragged the tip of his tongue up the underside, circling it around the mushroom's underlay. Daniel like the peculiar taste, glad it wasn't anything toxic like he's been met with before. He immediately throated Erik, making the man jolt up into his mouth some. He heard a hiss from Erik, as he let the length rest in the wet heat of his mouth. Daniel decided to continue as his throat stopped constricting around the intruding presences. His soft palate and lungs, letting Erik slip through them with easy now. 

Daniel bobbed his head back and forth, only being able to take three-fourths of Erik's elongated length into his throat. He worked his wrist twisting and pulling along Erik's base, letting the drool and pre cum be the lubricant. Daniel moaned around the member in love with it, he hummed as it filled his mouth so fully. Erik watched with light sweat on his brow, he was in awe of the smaller man's skills. Erik had only two partners, none were ever as generous and thorough as Daniel right now. Daniel moaned flickering his eyes up to looking Erik's, they watched each other. Daniel loving the breathy groans escaping Erik's succulent lips. Erik loving how prettily Daniel looked with his mouth filled with his length. 

Erik talking steer decided to buck his hips up into the man's mouth. Daniel wasn't expecting it all, but he didn't stop Erik. He wanted to him to use him as his only source of pleasure, in any way shape or form. Daniel let Erik steer towards his orgasm, he felt Erik's length swell and grow a full inch longer in his throat canal. Daniel would most definitely have locked jaw after this. Erik moaned out grasping the smaller man's curls into his calloused hands. He fucked Daniel's mouth repeatedly, squelching noises sounding throughout the place in what seemed like in rhythm to the background music. Daniel hummed using his tongue to massage Erik into total completion. He removed his hands and used only his neck, throat, and tongue to bring Erik to the brinks. It worked wonders, Daniel let Erik's member fall out his mouth, sticking his tongue out eyes shut as the man's throbbing member showered his face in cum. 

Erik breathed deeply feeling as though his legs were jelly and his soul had been relinquished. He needed some water after that session. Daniel sat still making sure to capture every last spurt of cum from Erik's member. Erik smiled faintly at how pretty Daniel looked with his glistening seed painted all over the man's face and tongue. Erik felt himself reach for his member, jerking it wanting to empty his load completely for Daniel's satisfaction now. Daniel swallowed every drop, even the left over on his face, Erik's hand, and the man's still semi-erect member. Erik's member jolted and wagged at Daniel tiredly. Daniel stood to his feet and looked down upon Erik. 

Want me to get you something daddy?

Fuck, I need some water and five minutes. It's been a while since I've busted a nut such as that. Beautiful job baby.

Thank you daddy, I'll grab you a glass from the kitchen. 

Erik reaches up for Daniel's neck, clasping in his hands forcefully kissing the man. Daniel moaned as Erik's tongue tangoed with his, dominating his tongue overall. Erik was tempted to go into round two right away, but he needed to take another breather. Erik released Daniel, pecking his lips once more. Daniel stepped away, as Erik slapped his naked rear making Daniel whimper in lust. Erik stared over out the window, listening to Daniel move around his kitchen. He breathed deeply before standing to his feet. He decided to take the rest of his clothes off, leaving the living room littered with clothing. Erik looked to the kitchen and decided to head in there. 

Daniel placed the last ice cube in the cup for Erik, as he drank the rest out of the bottle. He was quite parched himself as well. With his back turned to the entry way he didn't see Erik come in to the kitchen, but he soon felt the extra warm body heat engulf his space. He turned to greet Erik with a kiss, leaning up to take their lips as one again. He loved how kissable Erik's lips were, and vice versa. Kissing was always a very intimate territory he wasn't comfortable treading, especially with strangers. He didn't know why with Erik, anything seemed possible. Erik could command him to do this, that, or the third and it would be no discrepancies at all. He wanted nothing more than to please this man.

Thank you for the water baby.

No problem, besides we aren't done. I need you replenished, for when I come back for seconds.

Thirds.

Fourths.

Shit the whole damn buffet, come on I'm ready now.

Erik places his cup in the sink, before turning to look at Daniel again. Daniel had moved across the room now, staring at the man from the door way. Erik smirked and approached Daniel who backed up further as Erik came closer to him. Daniel absentmindedly watching Erik move, didn't realize he came in contact with two double bedroom doors. The doors painted in a bright red, with two black polished lions heads as door knockers. Daniel looked back at the door with a raised brow, before meeting Erik who now stood up on him face to face. 

Before I take you inside, I want to know if you trust me.

Trust you for what? What's going on?

You must trust me first before I can elaborate.

I-I-I trust you Erik.

Okay, do you consent to me using your body tonight for personal desires containing sexual activities?

Yes, fully.

Move aside baby.

Daniel did as told letting Erik open the doors for him. Daniel was met with a beautiful black themed bedroom, he could tell black must've been Erik's favorite color. Daniel hissed as the black carpet turned into cool black marble flooring, once he stepped upon it. He heard Erik close the doors from behind him, as he looked over the room. Not even a minute later he felt arms snake his waist pulling him in as lips tickled his neck with lewd ravishing kisses. Daniel chuckled as he grabbed Erik's head, aimlessly guiding them over to the California King bed draped in black silk linen. Daniel moan at the feel of Erik's body close to his, and the treatment he was receiving. He felt like he was in heaven, never had he wanted to be with someone so badly.

Erik broke away from Daniel's neck, as they fell over on the bed's side. Daniel landing on all fours and Erik landing on Daniel's back some. Erik kisses down the smaller man's spine, licking each visible bone notch in his back. Erik noticed a lower back tattoo in Hindu, it appeared to be. Erik notes to ask about it later, for now he wanted to prep Daniel properly. Erik slid his right hand up Daniel's trembling right arm, moving over his body slowly. The hand traveled down his torso, over his hip bone, and down to caress his plump nice and fluffy ass. Erik licked his lips at how juicy this man's ass was, he noticed it under the clothes he wore but now naked it was ridiculous. 

When's the last time you've let a man play back here baby?

Too long ago, six months to be exact.

You mean to tell me, you've been out here single and loveless for six months?

Yes, I do crave sex but only from particular men. I haven't met any particular men lately. 

Except me.

Except you Erik, you're very rare to find.

Well look no more, I'm right here baby.

Erik suddenly flipped Daniel on to his back, this making Daniel's body jerk in surprise as he stared up at Erik now. Erik raised a brow with a smirk as Daniel but his lip and stroked his own leaking member. Erik noted that Daniel was indeed packing at least seven inches, but not like his ten. Erik slapped Daniel's thigh and nodded towards the top of the bed. Daniel following his nonverbal cues, he made his way to the top of the bed. Erik in suit, crawling up to the smaller man, whose back was now resting in a fort of pillows. Daniel looked so cute with lust in his eyes and light precipitation glistening on his skin. A dewy melanin King.

Erik took a spare pillow and placed it under the small of Daniel's back. He propped the man up to his liking, before leaning down to kiss Daniel heavily. Daniel moaned at Erik's tongue that now traced down his frame, slowly inching towards his lower half. Daniel erect member jolted and swirled in excitement, wanting to be touched. Erik placed he same wet pecks he just gave Daniel's harden nipples, along the man's waist. He nuzzled his nose into his smooth v-line, he wasn't used to seeing such a hairless man. He loved this so minor detail so much. Seeing as though Daniel's skin velvet like silky smooth velvet.

Erik now meeting what he wanted to taste since he laid eyes on Daniel. The tip of his tongue plunged directly into Daniel's weeping hot pink swollen mushroom tip, as if the tip of his was trying to infiltrate Daniel's flooding slit. Erik tasted the man's shivering body on his tongue and instantly became hooked. The sweet yet rich flavoring of cum coated the tip of his tongue nicely. Erik had never tasted such a divine flavor, especially from somebody's body before. Erik did what any other man would do next, he swallowed the man's throbbing member whole. Daniel thrashed at the steaming heat of Erik's mouth fully coating his member. 

Erik didn't gag at the tip of Daniel's member nuzzling the edge of his throat canal. He hummed as a thick layer of drool mixed with Daniel's sweet nectar, coated the smaller man's length in full. The mix seeping out the sides of Erik's full mouth, down his pink plump lips, into his beard hair, and onto Daniel's sensitive swollen sack. Daniel shook as Erik's throat started to contract around him, meaning Erik was about to finish the job. Erik did just that as the bobbing commenced, no hands allowed. Erik worked he tongue around Daniel's pulsing member, taking extra care of his little sensitive veins. He listened to Daniel's pants and moans as the sounded out through the room, repetitively. 

Daniel gripped Erik's dreads in his left fist, wanting Erik to come closer, which would be entirely possible seeing as Erik was damn near in the man's skin. The heat of Erik's mouth and the flickering of his tongue, mixed with the slurping around his member drive Daniel crazy. He was on edge ready to cum at any moment, he was so close to his sweet release. Erik taking this to account went into overdrive, this time taking all the spit and over flow from his mouth and using it to massage Daniel's twitching sack with his right hand. Daniel jolted up into Erik's mouth, making Erik moan on his member. Daniel did it again, every time Erik fondled his balls. 

Fuck my face baby.

Erik hummed around the cock enough for Daniel to understand, and continue his actions. Erik felt two hands guiding his hand now as Daniel's member thrusted into his throat fully now. Erik loving the faces Daniel made while bucking his mouth hard, decided to use his right hand to venture through some of the slick mixture. Erik's middle and index fingers were coated grossly to the knuckle in mixture as he swiped over Daniel's delicate taint. Daniel screamed out a moan as he felt his puckered hole's rim being teased by two fingers already. Erik smirked at how disoriented and shot Daniel was already. Erik wasn't even inside of him yet.

I'm wreck this little motherfucka', breed your pretty ass till you pass out.

Use me, make my body only react to your commands.

Keep giving me consent and I'll fuck ya life up baby.

Daniel cried out as Erik teased and tweaked his tip's drizzling slit, while now inserting his finger's into his anus. Erik being considerate waited for Daniel's hole to adjust to his thick fingers before, continuing taking the smaller man apart. Daniel moaned and pushed forward on his fingers wanting him to continue now. Erik accepted the challenge as he worked a helping Daniel open, Erik's own member painfully hard again. They both would release soon at this rate. Daniel cried tears of ecstasy as Erik's fingers scissored him open, he wanted more. He wanted to be split in half by Erik's own member already. He wanted to sit on Erik's face first though.

Er-e-erik, can I c-c-um?

No.

Pl-ea-se, I w-an-t to c-um on y-our t-on-on-gue and si-t on you-r fa-ace.

Shit baby, you want to do that? 

Pl-ease.

Okay, I let you do both. You're ready now anyways. 

Erik chuckled before engulfing Daniel with his warm mouth again. Daniel sobbed as Erik sped up his thrusting three fingers, repeatedly now abusing Daniel's prostate. Daniel clenched the sheets, screaming out as he released his first load into Erik's throat. He didn't stop coming until two minutes after Erik swallowed his sweet nectar, and resorted to lapping up his spurting leftovers. Erik's  
own orgasm coating his thighs and bed linen stickily. Daniel's semi-erect member was twitching feeling the phantom effects of his first orgasm still. Erik licked Daniel clean enough, before grasping the smaller by his hips. Daniel raised up and turned over as Erik slid under him head resting on Daniel's back pillow. 

Erik caressed Daniel's glistening and trembling thighs, kissing and sucking on the tender warm flesh. Erik wanted to leave marks, bruises, and bites all over this man's body, he wanted to mark his territory officially. Daniel would let him to, without a doubt. Erik presses one last kiss before slapping both of Daniel's outer thighs, flicker his tongue up instructing the man sitting in his bare chest to come closer. Daniel did so with no hesitation, hands bracing the Erik's as the intertwined fingers. Daniel lowered his ass down on Erik's face, immediately feeling Erik's thrashing slick thick yet pointed tongue, penetrating the inside of his quivering loosened hole. 

Daniel clenched their hands together as he rode Erik's tongue like a champ. He moaned and yelled at ever flick, nip, groan, and intrusion of his hole's walls Erik was doing with only his mouth. He was in love with the man's skill to please him. He wasn't at all easy to please, he was particular always have been. Most of his lovers had to command to treat his body the way he wanted it done. Erik was different, Daniel moved on his account, followed his commands, and took all of Erik'a flawless executions hungrily. Erik was an expert lover, Daniel couldn't wait to be filled completely by him.

I'm s-s-so cl-ose. Fu-ck! Yo-u're hit-t-tin-g my sp-it.

Daniel hollered as he felt his pulsing member stand completely up, flopping back and forth against his stomach. Erik abused Daniel's prostate tortuously, clenching Daniel's hands wanting Daniel to take all he was giving him. Erik hates running, he was surprised to see that Daniel stuck to his treatment though. Daniel let Erik's every motion, he didn't want to miss a beat when it came to this type of immaculate pleasure. Daniel's cum shot out all over his chest and stomach, Erik retreated from Daniel's slippery canal now. He was done working the smaller man open, he wanted to fuck him into the bed like he promised.

Stay on your hands and knees, were not finished yet baby. 

Yes, please, yes, I want it inside.

That's exactly what your pretty ass is about to get to baby.

Erik hoisted Daniel up properly, Daniel going into a immediate perfect arch. Erik kissed the back of his neck and shoulders, being sensible with the panting me. He wanted to be still gentle, but without holding back. Daniel wanted Erik to lose all control and devour him, he wanted to be nothing but a hollow shell after Erik was through with him. Erik sat up on his knees, hunger written all over his face as he spread the man open before him. Daniel moaned at the cool air against his puckered swollen gland. It wanted to be filled completely with nothing but Erik's huge member. Erik not wanting to lose momentum, opted out on grabbing some lube and working Daniel open some more. He instead took his spit and drizzled it directly on the smaller man's flexing hole, lathering it completely. Erik took his two fingers again coating it inside the moaning man before him. 

F-f-uck me pl-ease. I ca-an't t-a-ke it a-ny l-on-ger, I ne-ed to f-ill yo-u dee-p.

Erik smirked at Daniel's neediness as he pushed back on his fingers. Erik slipped his hand out leaving Daniel spread widely for him, he took his member in his right hand. Erik inched closer nuzzling his slicked up member against the pulsing hole. Erik could feel the warm radiating from out of Daniel's hole. Before he knew it he had plunged into the smaller man's canal. Daniel cried out at the much wanted intrusion, not wholly expecting Erik's member so deep so soon. Erik continued his bottoming out, pushing into the smaller man's quaking body further. Daniel moaned at the feeling of his hole drinking Erik in, wanting to be filled to the brim with his long, thick, and veiny member. 

Erik let Daniel adjust some, but by the way his pants turned into light moans with two minutes he was in the clear. He pumped the younger man's clenching hole full of precum and what felt like infinity amounts of dick. Daniel cried out, trying to keep himself from falling over as Erik fucked into him like a Jack rabbit. Erik noticed Daniel's insatiability, he took both of the smaller's arms, gripping him both both wrist in one hand. He yanked him back up into position as he pistoles forward, swirling his hips and finding the spot to make Daniel howl like a cat in heat. Daniel felt possessed, he was speaking in tongues, eyes retreating back into his head, and drool seeping out his mouth as Erik pounded him like animal. No mercy being shown, you'd think Erik was on speed the way he was working. 

Their sweat drenched bodies shuddered together as the came with each other. Erik let Daniel's body fall flat onto the bed, they both knew the weren't at all done. They just need a minutes breather, they really should've brought a pitcher of water to the bed but that's a little too late now. Erik thrusted slowly upon catching his breath still slotted in Daniel, not wanting to escape his wet heat. He loved how Daniel's body took him in and made a home out of him. It's like they were made for each other, the way the molded and aligned with one another. Erik leaned over on Daniel's back, turning the man's head side ways to kiss him passionately. Daniel pushes back on Erik's shaft, groaning in the kiss as Erik palmed his member. Erik stroked it trying to get it back up again. Daniel fucked himself slowly and limply on Erik's member. The man moaned sultrily at the sensations Erik was bringing his overly stimulated body. 

Erik took this as a sign to commence round two, flipping Daniel on his back slowly. He placed both the man's  legs on his shoulders, feet locking with each other on the back of his neck to pull him in closer. Erik's hands settled on the sides of Daniel's perky pecks, thumbs tweaking his harden nipple buds like they would a joystick. Daniel whimpered sheepishly as he stared up at Erik, trying to cover his beautiful glistening face. Erik kisses his hands away and made direct eye contact with the man as he slowly thrusted into him. He was taking a different approach with the man below him, he wanted to cherish Daniel's body some more. 

Daniel sobbed head digging into the pillows as Erik rocked into him deeply. His member punishing his g-spot to no end, Erik's hands stroking his sensitive skin gripping him up as he made what felt like love to him. Erik hunched over licking and sucking a week's long lasting love bites all over his collarbone, nape, and throat column. Erik groaned at Daniel's hole clenching along him again, drinking him in. Erik pulled the smaller's man body up and placing him down on his lap. Daniel's legs wrapped securely around Erik's waist, as Erik's hands found Daniel's waist to guide him until Daniel found Erik's rhythm durable. Daniel soon leaned back on his hands, taking over as he fucked himself on Erik's member while also rubbing his leaking dick against Erik's abdomen. 

Daniel grew tired after he came for a fourth time now, he threw his arms around Erik's shoulders. He used his fingers to caress the back of Erik's head and neck. He leaned his head in taking Erik's lips in his, kissing him slowly as Erik rocked up into him chasing his own orgasm still. Erik nearly cried at the suction and gravitational pull he felt from Daniel's body. He couldn't believe how of one they were becoming all in one sex session. Erik knew he could live like this forever, having a beautiful dark skin man to have and to hold. To love and to cherish. To celebrate and show off for the whole world to see. Erik loved the idea of Daniel being his officially.

Daniel cried in Erik's mouth as Erik spilled inside of him with a grunting groan. Daniel came again, so fatigue that he couldn't even bring his body to support his own weight anymore. His head fell to Erik's shoulder as Erik panted lowly, holding his slack lover up. He looked to the balcony window, staring up at the moon that shined silver light over their black bodies casting a blue hue over them. Their bodies both slicked with sweat, as they tried to catch their breaths in the afterglow of what felt like the best sex they'd both endure in a long time. Hell, Erik never had felt this feeling before at all. Daniel having his fair share of partners have had all type of experiences, he still ruled this experience as the best so far.

Hold me tighter.

I thought you were sleep.

No, just enjoying our down time. I promised me all night, I want to savor every piece of you.

You're stealing my lines now?

No, I'm jogging you memory.

Go to sleep, you've been exhausted enough. 

Then remove your dick from inside of me.

Shit, but it's so snug and warm here.

It seems, I can't sleep with your gyrations shooting through the most sensitive part of my body right now.

Fine, I'll pull out.

I still want you to hold me, don't let me go.

Wasn't planning to.

Erik did as Daniel requested letting the cum ooze out of the smaller man's body. Erik laud down first, Daniel not trusting laying next to Erik. He pushed his body to cover Erik's, his head in the crook of his neck, breath cradling Erik's exposed collarbone. Erik did as instructed wrapping Daniel's body up in his arms, relaxing as he stared out the balcony window still. He took in the moment, thinking of how peaceful it all was. Daniel's heart beating with his, as they held each other in the moonlight. It was all so perfect.

You think it'll be like this for good.

Let's not worry about later right now, I just want to focus on what you are making me feel at this moment. 

Using my lines against me eh?

No, I'm just trying to jog your memory.

What is that you feel right now Erik?

Warm, goodnight Daniel.

Night Erik.

The two ended their night clinging to one another, sharing body heat. They didn't know what tomorrow promised them, but they knew they liked this experience more than expected. The future was unforeseeable, that was certain. Yet, they knew this wouldn't be the last time for them both. They guaranteed it, they were undeniably hooked.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me On Tumblr: @queenmcjjam
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queenmcjjam


End file.
